Soundless Voice & Proof of Life
by Rui Natalia
Summary: Based off the Kagamine Rin/Len song and answer song titled "Soundless Voice" and "Proof of Life." A "what-if?" fic. Better description inside. First, so reviews are always helpful.
1. Proof of Life

Naomi - Proof of Life  
Okay, anyone else notice that Soundless Voice by Len and Proof of Life by Rin can fit Little Guy and Naomi really well? Rin suffers from a disease in it and it eventually kills her, sooo... This is a 'what-if' fic.  
What if Naomi died? What if Rosalia didn't eradicate her disease, so she was cut even shorter?  
Warnings: Death-fic.  
Naomi's POV, Soundless Voice is Little Guy's POV. Two-shot. Enjoy~

I don't know how long I have until my light flickers out... When I die... Alyssa will be taken care of the FBI, mostly Little Guy, though... I wonder what will happen...

My thoughts ran through that dreaded subject. Alyssa suddenly jumped onto my lap.

"Naomi! Did you see what happened outside?" she asked, a cheerful tone in her speech.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked her as I put her down on her feet. I get up from my chair, and I stared out the institute's window. It was beautiful. The pure white surrounding the garden. Such a lovely sight...

"Can Mr. Navel come and play with me? Mr. David said that since we work so hard, we can take the day off!" Alyssa informed me.

I chuckled. We? Well, in any case, she does help sometimes. "I'll call him, okay?" A lot of things happened between us and Little Guy over the past few months. Well, you could tell if you were a romance fanatic, Little Guy loves me. And I love him. But, he was so slow in making the initiative of a relationship, I was tired of waiting. One day, I pulled him by the tie and planted one right on his lips. He was dumbfounded, he blushed, and finally said those 3 words. "I love you, Doctor Kimishima..."

"Hello, Little Guy?" I say into the computer.

"Yes, Naomi? Need anything?" He also started calling me Naomi, but he's still Little Guy to me.

"Actually, yes. And that would be you," I joked. I could just see him turning a slight pink after that comment. "Well, Chief Wayne says that we can have the day off, and Alyssa said that we should invite you to play in the snow with us. So, will you?"

"Please, Mr. Little Guy!" Alyssa added as she stood next to me.

"How can I say no? Of course I'll come over!" he said, most likely with a smile over his face. "I'll tell my superiors that I have permission to take the day off, and I'll be right over!" he said excitedly.

"Come on, Alyssa. Let's get back home to get changed into warmer clothing. When we're done, he might already be there at home, okay?" I told her as I got up from my chair. She nodded and put on her jacket after stuffing her playthings she brought into her backpack. Once I put on my jacket, we were ready to leave.

"Hey, Naomi?" Alyssa asked as she put on her pink snow pants. Her matching jacket that was brown and pink were laying on the couch.

"Yes?" I answered back.

"What do you want for Christmas? It's coming up in a few days!" she says cheerfully.

"Honestly, I don't really mind anything," I say simply. For it being my last Christmas, I just want to spend it with the two people I love the most in my life, Alyssa and Little Guy.

Suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring. "Alyssa, can you please answer it?" I asked as I got ready myself. I put on my jacket and grabbed my red scarf. I ran towards the door to meet up with Alyssa.

"So you bought a present already? Oooh, what is it?" I heard Alyssa say before I turned the corner. I stayed hidden so I wouldn't interrupt them. Though, I really want to know what they're saying...

"I bought her... this..." I heard shuffling, and a pocket zipper open up.

"Wowww! Mr. Little Guy! Really?" Alyssa gasped, and sounded really happy.

"...yes. But make sure that you keep it a secret, okay?" He asked her.

"Of course! I can't wait to see her face! When?"

"Christmas...or maybe even today."

"Okay!"

I then heard the pocket zipper up again. "Where's Naomi, anyway?"

"Naomiiii! Are you ready?" Alyssa yells.

"Ready!" I lied. I came out to see them ready, standing at the doorway. "Come on!" said excitedly as I took Alyssa's hand and dragged Little Guy by his dark blue scarf.

As we got outside in the backyard, I let go of both. Alyssa plopped onto the ground and made a snow angel. Very fatherly, Little Guy pulled her up from the snow, so she wouldn't ruin her snow angel. I walked over to them, with a snowball in my hand, behind my back. Alyssa hugged him for helping her, and I couldn't stop but to admire the scene in front of me... Little Guy looked so much like a father when Alyssa hugged him. His smile was so serene, and Alyssa surely had the smile of a child seeing their parent after being separated. When the hug was finished, he turned to me.

"Naomi? What's behind your back?" he observed.

"..this!" I said as I threw the overly huge snowball at him, hitting him on the face. Alyssa laughed really hard, and bent down to make some as well.

"H-hey!" he said as he wiped off the cool powder off his face. He got on the ground himself and he started to ball up some snow, but then several balls pelted his back, making him face plant into the snow. It was all Alyssa's doing.

At that part, I exploded laughing, for like mother, like daughter... Kind of.

And so, while I laughed at him, I didn't even see the snowball hurl at my shoulder, making me flinch and knock me off balance, but I manage to keep myself up and not fall backwards. "This means war!" I called out at him, and ran behind a chair on the deck. "Everyone for theirselves!" I warned them as I started throwing at them.

And for half an hour, we were all engaged in a fight. I had a secret alliance with Alyssa, and it looked like it worked, for Little Guy's area was overflowing with smashed balls. Also, his used to be blue jacket looked like it was supposed to be white with all the snow covering it. In the end, we all gave up, came together and held hands, and fell into the snow, looking up at the still snowing grey sky, still holding hands while on our backs.

Navel turned to me and smiled, and the. He leaned in closer to me. Getting the message, I beat him into locking lips. After a while, I let go, and sighed in content. Even if I was going to die soon... These two truly made the last few months worth it. ...though how will I tell them that?

"Naomiii, Mr. Little Guy!" Alyssa whined. "I can't feel my toes! Can we go inside now?" she asked as she got up. Little Guy sat up, and I propped myself by my elbows.

"Of course, Alyssa," I said, and I looked at Navel. He nodded. Alyssa cheerfully started skipping in the snow to the back door of the house, and Little Guy helped me up. He started following after Alyssa.

I started walking to them, but my vision wasn't allowing it. It was discontinuing my sight, there were flashes. When it finally stopped, I saw Little Guy, holding me in his arms.

"You okay? You were walking like you were drunk..." he asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," I replied. He let go, but continued to hold my hand.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel anything in my hand anymore, and before I knew it, I found myself on the ground, lying on my side. Pain was radiating from my chest, and it was hurting really badly. I clutched onto my chest. Was it time?

"N-Naomi!" Little Guy screamed as he picked up my hand. His figure was flashing, and during the flashes, I also saw Alyssa on my other side. Then, I felt my hand being squeezed.

"Naomi! I won't let you die!" he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Unh... Little Guy, Alyssa..." I started as I opened up my eyes, despite my failing vision. "It's time for me to leave..." I told them sadly. "Even though I'll just fade away, I truly want to continue living, loving the both of you... I want to continue... Doing my job... Giving justice to the ones who need it... I want you two... And the others... To remember me... So that there's proof that I actually lived... Once upon a time..." I said, smiling at the two of them.

"My time has run out... I know, deep down inside... That us three are a family, and I love you both..." I said again.

"No! It's not over! Naomi! I'll just call Resurgam!" Little Guy suggested. "D-don't give up on me! Please!" He said, tears falling from his eyes, landing on my jacket. Alyssa could only cry, she didn't say anything. I don't blame her.

"N-no... They won't be able to stop it... It's terminal..." I said. "I... Can't see anything besides darkness and your faces... And I can barely hear anything... I... I'm scared... And I'm lonely... But... Even though if everything here has withered... For winter... I can still see the warmth in your smiles... Out of everything..."

"N-Naomi!" Alyssa finally called out. I took her hand, and continued.

"Please... Continue to live on strongly for me... Please, don't cry... Even when you get so lonely you can't go on, please remember... I'll always be with you... You'll never be alone... Little Guy... Alyssa..."

Little Guy picked me up into his arms and embraced me, and held his arm around my shoulders, still clutching onto my hand after the hug with the other hand. Alyssa took the other one again. The gentle snow was still falling in the gray sky...

"Heh heh... It's a little weird..." I tried chuckling why my dying breath. "Now, I don't feel sad or alone... For... I have you two... And your smiling faces in my memories... I... I can't hear anymore... I can barely see... Your arms tightly wrapped around my shoulders... You're warm..." I said as I reached up weakly to stroke Little Guy's cheek. It felt wet to my dying senses.

"Naomi! Don't leave us!" Alyssa cried out hysterically.

"N-Naomi..." Little Guy gasped from a breath he had been holding for a long time during witnessing my final moments.

I could only smile at them. "Before I leave this life for the rest of time... I want to say... Thank you... For making the last few months of my life... Worth-!" 


	2. Soundless Voice

Little Guy - Soundless Voice  
Warnings: Death-fic. Angsty and derpressing (Yes.) thoughts by our Little Guy. I mean, his love did die, as said in 'Proof of Life.' Slightly OOC, I guess.  
Little Guy's POV, Proof of Life is Naomi's POV. Two-shot. Enjoy~

It was a beautiful white, everything was just so pretty. I was just watching it pile up outside until I heard my computer ringing. ... It's Naomi.

"Hello, Little Guy?" she asks.

"Yes, Naomi? Need anything?" I ask, as always. Despite her overworking me so much all the time, I really don't mind. For her, I'll do anything... I'll follow her until the end... Too bad... That will be soon...

I shuddered a bit. "Actually, yes. And that would be you," she joked, you could tell. Joke or not, either way, when she messes with me like that, I can't help but blush a slight pink. Especially when she messes around with my tie, I never hear the end of it. "Well, Chief Wayne says that we can have the day off, and Alyssa said that we should invite you to play in the snow with us. So, will you?" she asked.

"Please, Mr. Little Guy!" I heard Alyssa plead.

"How could I say no? Of course I'll come over!" I said, grinning. Out of everything in the world, the people that I'm happiest to be with have to be my two angels... Naomi and Alyssa. "I'll tell my superiors that I have permission to take the day off, and I'll be right over!" I say, suddenly full of energy. I then logged off from my computer, running to the offices of my higher-ups. After that, I went home to my apartment to change into appropriate clothing.

Ding-dong, went the doorbell as I arrived at the steps of Naomi's house. When the door finally opened, I had to look down just to see Alyssa, but as I was going to, I was tackle-hugged by her.

"Hi Mr. Agent Man!" she giggled. I couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname she had given me.

"Hello Alyssa," I said as I put her down back on her feet, and when crouched down, gave her another hug. I then stood up straight when she let go.

"Naomi's still changing," she informed me. "Anyway, Christmas is coming up soon! Did you buy me anything?" she said, a smile plastered on her face. I laughed, and then nodded. "What is it?" she asked me. "Because we already bought you something," she bribed.

"It's a surprise," I replied as I ruffled her hair. She pouted, but then she perked up once more a few moments later.

"Since Naomi isn't here, can you tell me if you got her anything?" she smiled innocently. "I promise I won't tell!" she added.

"I did buy her something, actually..."

"So you bought a present already? Oooh, what is it?"

"Haha, alright, alright," I said. "I just picked this up earlier," I told her. I didn't bother to take it out of my coat pocket when I was still at my apartment, because it was either today or a few days from now, on Christmas, for her present. I thought I'd try getting my courage up, so I can do it today, so I bought it with me just in case. I unzipped my coat pocket, revealing a small, red box. I opened it up, flashing a bright, sparkling, diamond ring... "I bought her... this..." Yes... I was going to propose... I mean... If she's going to disappear soon... Make that move while I still can.

"Wowww! Mr. Little Guy! Really?" Alyssa gasped, and sounded really happy for her adoptive mom.

"...yes. But make sure that you keep it a secret, okay?" I told Alyssa.

"Of course! I can't wait to see her face! When?"

"Christmas...or maybe even today."

"Okay!" she giggled, I could tell that she would be really happy for me to be her adoptive dad... That is, if Naomi accepts. I shoved it back into my pocket, slightly red from showing a little eight-year-old a ring to propose to her mother with.

"Where's Naomi, anyway?" I then asked Alyssa, trying to the change the subject from marriage to snow.

"Naomiiii! Are you ready?" she called after I asked her.

"Ready!" she said as she ran from the around the corner. The large scarlet scarf she had on just had to make me blush a little bit, since it was the same color of that tie... That lies in the most inconvenient places. Though, hopefully she didn't hear what I told Alyssa. "Come on!" she said in a playful voice, grabbing Alyssa's hand. I was about to take her hand, but then she grabbed hold of my light blue scarf, tugging on it like a leash. I smiled at how she pulled me, I don't really mind if she treats me like a dog, because I love her... Haha, I'm so weird.

Alyssa fell onto the ground, making a snow angel. I remember I used to make a bunch of them when I was a child myself, only to get yelled at mom about staying in the snow too long and leaving all those prints across our yard. I couldn't help but smile at what people thought when they saw all of those.

The hardest part in making them is getting out of them when you were done. They'd be ruined if you didn't get up the right way, which is pretty much impossible. When I turned back to Alyssa, I saw that she was struggling with getting out. I went over to her, and picked her up from her imprint. She giggled from being picked up, and god, she's such an adorable child. When I set her down, and she looked back to her snowy creation, she hugged me, whispering a small thank you. I couldn't help but smile at how sweet Alyssa is. I caught a glimpse of Naomi watching us hug, with her hands behind her back, smiling anyway. When Alyssa let go to run around and catch snowflakes on her tongue, I turned to Naomi.

"Naomi? What's behind your back?" I asked her, quite curious.

"..this!" she said as she hurled something HUGE at my face, making be fall backwards. I was too slow to realize that she threw a gigantic snowball at me. I heard a huge burst of sudden laughter coming from behind, and it was Alyssa.

"H-hey!" I said as I got onto my knees, wiping off the cool powder off my face. As I was forming my own, several pelted my back, making me get another face full of snow.

Another laughing voice joined the childish one, and it was coming from Naomi's direction.

While both were busy laughing at me being surprise attacked, I quickly cupped my hands filled with snow and threw one only half the size of the ball Naomi threw at her, hitting her shoulder when her guard was down. She was surely knocked off balance, and almost fell backwards, only to regain her posture.

"This means war!" she announced, and as quick as she could, she ran to the deck and officially made the deck her fort. She his behind a chair that was completely coated in snow before calling out "Everyone for theirselves!" and started chucking snowballs in both my and Alyssa's direction.

Time flies you're having fun, they say, and the cold battle that all three of us had felt like it lasted only a few minutes, it was probably the most fun I ever had in my whole life... Though I swear it felt like they were double-teaming me at times... Oh well...

And at the end, I have no idea how we ended up like that, but we were all just holding hands and laying in the cold powder, our warm breath showing in the air due to panting. The blue-grey sky was so pretty... This day... Was just perfect. I guess... Later, when we go inside... That would be the perfect time to do so...

While I thought about that, I faced Naomi, who was laying to my right. I moved closer to her, just to kiss her. But, as always, she beat me to it, and kissed me. Time passed, ever so slowly, and then she finally let go. She sighed happily, and I turned back to stare into the skies. I closed my eyes... I really, truly do love her...

Naomiii, Mr. Little Guy!" Alyssa whined. "I can't feel my toes! Can we go inside now?" she asked as she got up. I sat up as my reaction to that, I was done in the snow as well. Naomi propped herself up onto her elbows, and she was about ready to go inside and warm up as well.

"Of course, Alyssa," she said, and She glanced at me. He nodded slowly, she was such a kind mother to Alyssa. She cheerfully started skipping in the snow to the back door of the house. I got up to my feet, and get Naomi up. I started following after Alyssa, wanting to tell her that I was going to do it today.

It didn't feel like anyone was following me, not even Naomi's vibe she gives off when I either follow her or when she's right behind me. Concerned, I turned around, and she looked like she was about to fall over. Her footing was off, and soon, her legs were are tangled. As quick as I could get to her, I caught her in my arms before she fell onto the ground.

"You okay? You were walking like you were drunk..." I joking said, still worried about her.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," she told me, but she was still shaky. I let go of her, but for extra measures, I kept holding her hand in case it happens again.

Ever so sudden, I felt the grasp from her hand onto mine fading, until he hand completely slipped out. She fell onto the ground, grasping her chest, groaning in pain. This can't happen!

"N-Naomi!" I called out to her. I took her hand and squeezed it. Alyssa, watching from afar, ran towards us as fast as she could.

"Naomi! I won't let you die!" I tried reassuring her, but the emotions inside couldn't help but make tears start forming into my eyes, so I wasn't that convincing... This just...! After everything... After today... No! This can't happen! I won't let it happen!

"Unh... Little Guy, Alyssa..." she said as she opened up her eyes and looked directly at me. "It's time for me to leave... Even though I'll just fade away, I truly want to continue living, loving the both of you... I want to continue... Doing my job... Giving justice to the ones who need it... I want you two... And the others... To remember me... So that there's proof that I actually lived... Once upon a time..." she smiled at me and Alyssa. She can't give up yet! Keep fighting... I'll find a way...

"My time has run out... I know, deep down inside... That us three are a family, and I love you both..." she told us. I squeezed her hand even harder, she can't...!

"No! It's not over! Naomi! I'll just call Resurgam!" I suggested. If that one surgeon, CR-S01 saved her from Rosalia and everyone else thought it was impossible, he might even do it again! I'll even get that other surgeon that Naomi was good friends with-Derek, I think?-to operate or instruct CR during the surgery! Anything... Just don't take her away... "D-don't give up on me! Please!" The tears finally fell from my eyes, pouring out like a waterfall.

"N-no... They won't be able to stop it... It's terminal..." she said sadly..."I... Can't see anything besides darkness and your faces... And I can barely hear anything... I... I'm scared... And I'm lonely... But... Even though if everything here has withered... For winter... I can still see the warmth in your smiles... Out of everything..." N...Naomi... Out of everything... In the whole world... She chose to keep... A memory... Of our smiles...

"N-Naomi!" Alyssa finally called out. With her dying hand, she took her other hand, the one that didn't have mine...

"Please... Continue to live on strongly for me... Please, don't cry... Even when you get so lonely you can't go on, please remember... I'll always be with you... You'll never be alone... Little Guy... Alyssa..." But...! It'll never be the same without you, Naomi! It won't...

I then picked her up into my arms and pulled her into a loving hug. Afterwards holding her by snaking my arm around her shoulders, still clutching onto her hand. Alyssa took the other one again. Everything tonight was put on mute... The snow kept falling, like nothing was happening...

"Heh heh... It's a little weird..." she tried laughing, but I stopped her... I don't want to see her strain herself when she was close to dying... "Now, I don't feel sad or alone... For... I have you two... And your smiling faces in my memories... I... I can't hear anymore... I can barely see... Your arms tightly wrapped around my shoulders... You're warm..." Tears sprang anew once she said that, making them fall onto my face. My cheeks were completely wet for the salty tears when she stroked one with her hand, trying to cheer us up before she leaves... No... She doesn't deserve it... She... No... Don't leave...

I started to cry once more...

"Naomi! Don't leave us!" Alyssa cried out hysterically, she didn't want her to leave as much as I did...

"N-Naomi..." I gasped from a breath I had been holding for a long time during witnessing her final moments... I'd do anything to stop this... I'll take my own life just so she can live... Please...

She flashed a smile at us one last time. Her time was almost up... "Before I leave this life for the rest of time... I want to say... Thank you... For making the last few months of my life... Worth-!"

Her head tilted to the side... Her warm light... She was so beautiful... How could this happen to her? I caressed her hair... The end...

The white snow floats gently down, making it seem like everything was the same... Nothing happened... It was like... Naomi never existed...

Her cellphone was going off in her coat pocket... I took it out...

"Thank you... For making-" I shut it off after hearing that... It was creepy... Like it recorded the last moment... The snow that was coming down melts in an instance as more falls...

...What a sad way it all ends...

Soundlessly the snow falls to the ground...

Just a little bit earlier, you were playing with them in piles and sweetly smiling in the white, like it was the best day you've ever spent... It was mine as well...

"Mr. Little Guy? Is Naomi... Really gone?" Alyssa finally asked... How to put it...

I could only nod, and she leapt onto my back, throwing her arms around me.

"Mr. Little Guy!" she sobbed, her plea for her to come back being muffled into my jacket...

"I wonder how we sound like to her now..." I wonder... She's gone...

It won't matter if I say something, it's not like you could hear anything... It won't matter... Life won't give you back... It...

It just wasn't fair...

Don't leave me like this, please, I beg from you, don't go... I thought that we shared only one soul together? If you're gone... What will happen? What will it feel like? How will it feel, that the other have of me... Just died? And what about Alyssa? She lost all her living relatives to that Teddy bear bomb... Then she was adopted by you... And then you're lost as well?

I turned my head to see Alyssa still clinging onto me... She became quiet, so I was worried to see what happened. She was still awake.

"Is this all a dream? Tell me it's a dream!" she tried saying, trying to reassure herself that this wasn't happening... Believe me, I wish I was asleep as well...

It then started snowing a little harder, but not turning into a full storm...

The snow covered every bit of anything and you slowly disappear... I tried brushing it off, for it was quite the effort...

All I can do is embrace her...

She was already cold... Her heat had gone away...

I ask you one thing, if you could, let me hear your voice, one more time... Let me see you smile... One last time... Please speak to me... Talk to me... Say that I'm just dreaming...

The dark world is motionless... Everything is silent... Everything's gone... Nothing moves or makes a sound...

You're long gone... Everything about you...

I can't do anything, I can't even melt away with you... I now have Alyssa... I can't do anything...

Please hear all of my words, all of Alyssa's words...! Please smile with us again...

My tears no longer exist, I can't use them to make you live once more...

I ask you one thing, if you could, take my life... Give it to the one that means more... Take it... I don't need it... I deserve to die... Give it to... The one that should have it...

Give it to the person I hold dear to my heart...

If I'm left like this, all alone in this huge world without your presence here...

I... I love you with all my heart, and now there's no way to tell you...

This world of mine is slowly crashing down, it's all fading... No matter what I'll try doing, you'll never come back...

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed out in frustration as I pounded my fists onto the ground...

Alyssa looked up and let go of me, stopping her small cry...

I took out the little box from my pocket and opened it up. I took off her glove that was protecting her from the bitter cold just a while earlier... Holding the ring in my hand, I shoved it onto her ring finger, holding the hand in mine, my fingers weaves together with hers.

A new batch of watery eyes came up...

Take me away...

Make me switch places with the one I hold dear...

Take everything away...

Turn it white.

...

...

"Mr. Little Guy?" Alyssa tugged onto my jacket.

"Eh?" I snapped back into reality.

The now lonely reality.

"I think... We should call someone..." she suggested.

I nodded slowly at her. She was right.

I slowly got up, taking Naomi's phone with me before going inside.

After I called Resurgam and the Institute about what happened, they came to take her body away. Alyssa came down from upstairs, in warm clothes, with a sad expression plastered on her face. She went to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace, which was blazing. She curled up into a ball at the side... Hugging a pillow that looked like it belonged on her bed.

I put the phone back onto the dock and walked over to the little girl, sitting next to her. I took the phone out of my pocket.

She looked up. "...Naomi's phone...?" she asked, realizing what t was.

"Yes," I said. "I... There was something on it earlier... I... I guess it would be a good idea if I kept it... And show it to you..."

I flipped up the phone, and pressed some buttons, which had recorded the last message, the one I heard earlier.

I played the recording to Alyssa. But instead of the expected tears with a sad face, she was smiling. She then hugged me like she did earlier...

"She'll always be with us..." I whispered to her. She soon fell asleep in my arms...

I couldn't help but do the same...

She'll always be with us...

I know it...

Naomi...

•End•


End file.
